


The Keyblade Master and the Angel Blade

by Azmodan0210



Series: Keyblade Master and the Angel Blade Ladies [2]
Category: Angel Blade (Anime), Kingdom Hearts
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bed Sex, Breast massaging, Breastfeeding, Cowgirl Position, Doggy Style, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Happy Sex, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Missionary Position, Monsters, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Penis In Vagina Sex, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Rescue, Romance, Super Heroines, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 12:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azmodan0210/pseuds/Azmodan0210
Summary: During walking in Akihabara, Sora stumbles at the monsters that try to rape the girl as he destroys the monsters thus saving the girl who is a superheroine with whom he befriends and falls in love with.





	The Keyblade Master and the Angel Blade

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. Sora is now paired with Moena herself as Sora will have a multiple sex positions with Angel Blade herself as Sora will do the saving of a beautiful Angel Blade from the remaining Geobloods after the defeat of Phantom Lady herself as you know Sora will have the fun with beautiful Moena. All of these rights belong to their owners.

**An Azmodan0210 Production.**

**The Keyblade Master and Angel Blade.**

In Akihabara.

Sora is now walking in Akihabara as he have the peaceful look on his face. He had the ocean blue eyes and brown long spiky hair tied in ponytail as he became 19 years old. He is now wearing the slightly modified outfit. He is still have his crown pendant around his neck and red shirt. He now sports the black jacket, black fingerless gloves, black jeans and black boots.

However during his peaceful walking he heard the girl was screaming and he went on the sound. Then he saw the humanoid mutants are cornering the girl as those monsters are called Geobloods as they are the last monsters after Phantom Lady's defeat. Then Sora with the pissed off on his look had begun rushing the monsters.

(cue ost: JoJo OST - Futaiten)

Sora had begun slashing the monstrous geobloods as the monsters were screaming in pain and fear as geobloods had begun to shake in their boots as the girl whom they tried to rape had jumped high and then she begun slashing them with her sword. Then Sora and the girl with the sword had begun slashing the monsters as the geobloods were screaming in pain as they picked the wrong persons to fight with.

(ost end)

And thus after the last Geobloods had been destroyed Sora had sighed with relief as there will be no more of these fiends. Then Sora had turned and asked the girl with the sword if she is okay. "Are you okay?!" Sora had asked kindly as the girl had answered. "Yes. I'm fine. Thank you for saving me. My name is Moena Shinguuji. I'm pleased to meet you, Sora-kun." said the girl revealed to be The Knight of the Moonlight herself Angel Blade and her real name is Moena Shinguuji. She is a young adult girl with the long light brown hair and brown eyes. She had the well endowed huge bust and well endowed body as she isn't wearing her helmet. She wears the red-white gloves, the black-red thigh-high stockings and boots, red panties, the angel tatoo on her waist, and the black bodysuit which reveals her cleavage as Sora was blushing at her beauty.

"Y-Yeah it's honor to meet with you, Moena." said Sora with the nervous look on his face as he had smiled as Sora and Moena in her Angel Blade disguise had become friends since then.

Back at Moena's house.

Sora was entering Moena's mansion as it was twice as big as it is and then he saw the big amount of maids working for her as he knew that Moena is a rich girl as she was walking alongside him as she is in her Angel Blade disguise as it was okay for her.

Then Sora and Moena had entered Moena's room as there was already a night as her bed was big as it was as Sora was impressed by her mansion's design.

"Wow. I never knew that your aunt was a designer for your mansion." said Sora with the smile as Moena had giggled kindly. "*giggles* Yep after I graduated from school after Phantom Lady's defeat, the mansion which was intended for me was built in seconds. She is a very talented woman as I was a waitress as well. Oh I am still a waitress. You mind if I bring you a tea?!" said Moena as Sora with the grin on his face had said. "Of course, Moena." Then Sora had sit on Moena's bed as she in her Angel Blade disguise had came with the tea as she had the smile on her face. "Here, Sora-kun. The meal is ready master." said Moena as she is also a house waitress as Sora had drank the tea as it was tasty. As then Moena with the blush on her face had put her helmet back as then she approached Sora as she put her hand on his cheek as Moena had smiled kindly. "I really thank you for saving me, Sora-kun. Please allow me to reward you said. Please close your eyes." said Moena as Sora not knowing what Moena meant had closed his eye as she had suddenly kissed him in the lips as Sora had opened his eyes in surprise as Moena had fallen in love with him the hero of keyblade war as Sora had returned the favour as he and Moena were kissing each other as they were licking each other's tongues as then Sora begun suddenly finger Moena's womanhood as they undid the kiss as Moena had moaned seductively as she undid her red panties as she lied on her bed as Sora begun licking her cravens thus making the knight of moonlight moan in pleasure as she put her hands on his head as then Sora had completely undressed himself thus revealing his muscle torso and well toned muscle body and the huge erection as then he laid on his back as Moena had turned her ass toward him as she begun sucking on his huge manhood while working with her breasts as Sora had put his hands on her hips had begun licking her womanhood as they both moaned as while insanely stroking his huge manhood his manhood had shot right into Moena's mouth as she gulped the semen. Then Moena had laid on her back as Sora had begun sucking on her left breast as he was massaging her right one thus making Moena moan in pleasure as suddenly Sora's manhood had suddenly had been thrusted into Moena's womanhood thus making Moena wince as Sora had been surprised as Moena had closed her eyes as she had moaned as she then gasped as Sora had felt awkward. "Ah. S-Sorry about this Moena." said Sora as his manhood was in Moena's womanhood as she kindly answered with the smile. "Ahn. It's okay, Sora-kun. I want to bear your children. Sora-kun. I love you." said Moena as she confessed her feeling toward Sora as Sora had replied as well with the smile. "Oh I love you too, sweetheart." And then Sora had begun thrusting his huge erection into Moena's entrance as he begun fucking her walls as he also sucking on her breasts while making the beautiful Angel Blade moan in joy as then he put his hands on Moena's waist as he closed his eyes and clenched his teeth as her breasts begun to jiggle as Sora increased the speed as the sex with Moena is now much more caring and gentle as well as wild as Moena having her breasts jiggle in front of Sora during the sex had moaned non-stop as her moans were music to Sora's ears.

Then Sora had put Moena on her knees as he inserted his manhood into Moena's anus thus fucking her anus from behind as Moena moaned again as Sora had put his hands on Moena's hips as his thrusts as three times beastly as Moena continued to moan seductively as she had wrapped her arm around Sora's head as he was fucking her from behind while groping her breasts as they licked each other's tongues durring the sex.

Then Sora had led on his back as Moena had sat on his manhood with her entrance as she began riding it while closing her eyes and moaning sexually as her breasts were jiggling as Sora had begun sucking on them as they were happy nothenles. And then Sora for a sexual climax had put Moena on her back again on her bed as his erection was still in Moena's womanhood as then completely increased his speed five times as his thrusts are more insane as he put his hands on Moena's hips as Moena was moaning in joy as she had the lust filled look on her face as she got the tongue out as Sora with the final thrust had shot his semen into Moena's womanhood thus making the knight of moonlight moan in joy as then both Sora and Moena had kissed each other as they went into their sleeping slumber as they are now happy. The woman who sees her niece is now with her own boyfriend had been happy as well as she was outside Moena's room. It was Kyouka herself. And she is a well endowed woman with the huge breasts which would put Phantom Lady's to shame as she had kindly smiled. 'Your auntie is still see right through you, Moena.'

Years Later.

Sora and Moena had moved to Radiant Garden as they became couple and then they married each other and thus in Sora's house in Destiny Islands, Moena had gave the birth to the infant child revealed to be a boy. He had both parents' brown hair and his father's blue eyes and his mother's face. "Look how cute our son is, Moena." said Sora with the smile on his face as his wife Moena had continued. "I wonder how we name our boy?!" said Moena as Sora got the idea. "His name will be Isato." and then Moena had smiled kindly as she is now living happily with the man she loves the most.

**Author's Note:**

> This sex scene was compared to the scenes were Moena was raped by the villains from Angel Blade like Nailkaiser and even so Widow herself. Only this time in this story, Phantom Lady is defeated for good and so did the last Geobloods. And that sex scene was a blast for me to write as I named Sora's child after Isato Kaiza from Gowcaizer. And this time the next girl with whom Sora gets paired is that's right. Seiryuu Tenmyouin herself. Untill then see ya.


End file.
